A Chadtastic Day
by mindless scribbles
Summary: Since Sonny is feeling a little down, Chad decides to spruce up her day with a little Chad. -OneShot-


**A/N: Well, it's been a long time since I've posted anything, and I suddenly had this idea, so I thought I'd try another SWAC fic :) Tell me what you think, okay?**

* * *

**A Chadtastic Day**

by _xScribbles819_

-

"Sonny!" Chad Dylan Cooper shouted as he walked in to the cafeteria and spotted his 'favorite' _So Random! _member. "How are you today, my ray of sunshine?"

"Chad!" Sonny Munroe mimicked, "I was doing great, until you, my black cloud of despair, came in here."

"Aw, why so gloomy today?" Chad asked, putting his arm around Sonny's shoulder.

"I am _not_ gloomy." Sonny said, removing his arm. He tried to touch her again, but she stopped him with a glare and a punch to the arm before he could.

"You know what you need?"

"What." It was more of a statement than a question, Chad noticed.

"You need more Chad in this day."

"Excuse me?" Sonny laughed sarcastically and replied, "No way. Just _seeing_ you a mile away makes my day gloomier."

Ignoring her remark, he continued. "I have the perfect idea! Let's have a Chadtastic day!" He added a funky dance step and winked at her. "What do you say?"

Sonny stared at him, thinking that he was joking. When she saw that he was as serious as a cow, she shook her head. "I say you're unbelievably insane."

"So you're agreeing to this plan?" Chad asked, ignoring her sarcasm. "Great! By the end of the day, you'll feel all cheered up, I guarantee!"

"Wanna bet?"

He took her hand anyway and dragged her to the lunch lady, staring her down until she could give _two_ steaks instead of one, then took Sonny all the way to the Mackenzie Falls table again.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Portlyn whispered a little too loudly. Sonny looked over and grimaced, trying to avoid everyone's stares as she dug into her steak.

"She's a little gloomy today." Chad explained, "So I thought I'd spruce up her day with a little _Chad_." The rest of the table nodded as they heard him, agreeing that everyone needed a little Chad in their gloomy days to make it all better.

"So after lunch," He said between bites of his food, "We go and you can watch us rehearse the new episode for Mackenzie Falls!" He grinned brightly, waiting for an excited reaction from Sonny.

"Chad, I have a show to rehearse after lunch too."

"Aw, come on. What's better than watching a drama show being rehearsed?" Chad pleaded, "I bet those Chuckle City clowns over there are what's making you so gloomy today."

"Those Chuckle City clowns are my friends, and they are not the ones that are making me sad!" Sonny said loudly, "And I'm not even sad!"

"Alright, alright, new plan." Chad replied. "We hold off rehearsal for a while, and we get in my car and drive around town for a bit!" Then he remembered something and murmured to himself, "I mean, I'm almost out of gas, but I'm sure I have enough to get to the nearest gas station."

Sonny sighed, hearing the last bit of his statement. "Chad, you don't have to make me feel better. I mean, not that I was sad before. But even if I was, I'm all better now. See?" At that, she tried to smile but failed miserably and instead resulted in looking like a clown that was very bored with his job.

"Sonny, you aren't feeling better. I say you come with me and we go see a movie or something." Chad insisted.

"But--"

"No buts. I'm making you feel better if that's the last thing I do." He said, closing the argument. "I mean, it won't be the last thing I do. But that's what they say... why do they say that?" He rambled on to himself, finishing his steak while doing so. His table didn't seem to mind his consistant rambling either, as if it was a normal thing that he did everyday.

Sonny turned around and looked at the _So Random! _table. Her castmates were looking at her with different expressions on their faces. Nico and Grady were staring at her as if she were from another planet, Tawni was looking like she was wondering why Sonny was over there, and Zora looked like she had another evil plan coming up, ready to spill out of her mouth.

Sonny sighed again, because Chad was right about her castmates being the ones that made her all gloomy today. While they were rehearsing the new sketch that she had come up with, they were the ones that somehow always saw something wrong with what she was doing. It didn't help that Marshall agreed, making changes to the sketch as Tawni suggested different things. And while she tried to act better, they found _other_ things wrong and had to change that too. Then they had insulted her acting skills, blaming her for coming up with a sketch was as lame as could be. She guessed that it just wasn't her day today.

"You done?" Chad asked, breaking though her thoughts. He looked at her full plate of food. "What's wrong? Don't you at least know how to eat?" His table laughed hysterically, like the funniest comedian had just the funniest thing. Seeing that Sonny wasn't going to reply, he cut them off and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Chad."

"Chad Dylan Cooper knows when something is wrong." He picked up their plates and dumped it in the trash. "Come on, let's get out of here. Then you can tell me what's going on, okay?"

Sonny had no choice but to follow her 'frienemy' out the door and into his car. He pushed the key through the hole and started the car, glancing at the gas gauge to make sure there was enough gas.

"Chad are you sure there's enough gas?"

"Of course there is!" He said, then mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like 'I hope.'

They drove through some streets in silence. He forgot to get gas, since looking at himself in the rearview mirror was much more important and headed toward a big mountain. Halfway there, the car slowed to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Sonny squeaked.

"The car probably caught on something." Chad said, trying to calm her down.

"The car ran out of gas!" Sonny exclaimed, looking at the gas gauge. "I thought you said there was enough! Weren't you going to get more?"

"Well, I was. But then I had to check myself out in the mirror and forgot to." He said nonchalantly, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well what are we going to do? Did you bring your phone?"

"Psh. Of course." Chad patted his pocket. Then his other pocket. Feeling nothing, he began patting his whole body.

Sonny looked at him. "You didn't bring it, did you?"

He laughed nervously. "No?"

"Great job, superstar."

He opened the car door and went over to the other side, holding it open for Sonny.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

He grabbed some water bottles and slammed the door closed. "How are you at hiking?"

"Hiking??"

"It's the only way we'll find someone to help us. You can't expect me to push the car all the way down the mountain."

"Fine." Sonny grumbled. They walked down the trail, him leading the way and her following close behind.

"So, what's bothering you?" He asked. As she opened her mouth to reply, he interrupted, "And don't even bother saying nothing, because I know that it's something. Yeah, something's bothering you, I just know it."

"Do you always ramble?" She said, shaking her head, unable to resist a smile.

"No! I mean, I only ramble sometimes when I think of you--er I mean things I like. Not that I don't like you, I mean, I do, just not--I mean. Just tell me what's wrong before I tell you something that I really shouldn't!."

Slowly, she opened her mouth and reluctantly began to explain what was bothering her. After a bit of rambling herself, she forced herself to stop and see Chad's reaction. He was staring hard at his water bottle, which apparently had reflective plastic or something, since he was fixing his hair.

"Chad!" She exclaimed. How could he completely ignore her while she was telling her story when _he_ was the one that insisted she tell it?! "Really?"

"Really? What?" He said, lowering the water and looking at her.

"Did you really have to ignore me and check out your beautiful hair while I was telling my story? The story that you wanted to hear?"

"Oh, so you agree that my hair's beautiful?" Chad said, smiling at the compliment.

"Chad you are the most arrogant, self-absorbed, two faced, snobby _jerk_--" And her words were stopped when someone's lips were on hers.

But whose?

It couldn't be...

Could it?

Well, it had to be. Since he was the only one here. But if it was Chad Dylan Cooper she was kissing, why did she... like it? How could Sonny Munroe _enjoy _kissing a two faced jerk?

They pulled away, both gasping for air.

"How was that for an arragant snob?" Chad asked, grinning his Hollywood material grin.

"Just because-- just because you _kissed_ me and I, you know, _liked_ it," Sonny stuttered. "Doesn't mean you're not still the jerk king of Jerksville!"

"Am I Sonny?" He questioned. "Am I _really_?" The question was unanswered, since Sonny was beyond confused. Why did she like kissing him? Did she really just _tell_ him she liked kissing him? What would he do next? Would he kiss her again? Did she want him to kiss her again?

"So you liked the kiss, huh?" He asked, smirking.

"Y-yes, but that doesn't have to do with anything." Sonny replied, stomping down the hill.

He caught her arm and pulled her toward him. "So how do you feel now?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you still feel upset?"

"No."

His eyes lit up as he smiled again. "So I was right."

"What? Chad, what are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. We had a bet at the beginning of lunch, remember?"

_"So you're agreeing to this plan?" Chad asked, ignoring her sarcasm. "Great! By the end of the day, you'll feel all cheered up, I guarantee!"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

"Oh... right."

"But we never talked about the prizes, did we?"

"I don't like the sound of this, Chad." She started to turn away.

"I won, so I get to choose my reward."

"Whoever told you that?"

"It's a rule. Go read a book on bets." Chad said, as if shooing her away. When she took that as her cue to run away, he rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm again. "I didn't mean go away."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean, I want you to give me my reward."

"Okay, sure, what's the reward?"

"So you're agreeing to this. That you're going to give me my reward?" He asked, slowly leaning toward her.

She backed away. "Sure."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Chad smiled another toothy smile. "So give me my reward!"

"But what is it?!" She said, feeling exhausted. They'd had a whole conversation and she'd gotten nowhere."

"A kiss!"

She wasn't sure if she heard right. So she stared at him, while he waited, expecting a kiss.

"Sonny? You promised! You promised you would--" And now, the tables were turned. _His_ words were stopped as a pair of lips were on his.

And it was amazing. It was everything he had wanted from the day he met her, in that cafeteria, getting yogurt.

"How was that for a promise?" She asked, smirking. No words were spoken as they both grinned and headed down the mountain, feeling excited yet nervous at the same time.

Chad mumbled something.

"What?" She asked.

He mumbled again, only a little bit louder than before.

"Chad, what are you saying?! Just tell me!"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?! There, I asked it!" He yelled. Her lips rose in an amused smile. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, returning to his old cocky self. "Now tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me that I was right. You _did_ need more Chad to brighten up your day."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Chad. I did need more of you to brighten up my day."

"Good." He said.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!" She argued, still wanting to win.

He laughed. "Good."

-

**A/N: Soo? The ending was a bit sloppy, but I've been working on it for hours and I'm tired. Gahh. How'd you like it? If you're a short reviewer, please post...**

**Summer: If you loved it.**

**Spring: If you thought it was okay.**

**Fall: If you thought it was weird and not good.**

**Or if you're a long reviewer, tell me what you liked/didn't like, how I could improve, fave line, etc, etc. **

**(: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
